


The Future Is This:

by meteoritecrater



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoritecrater/pseuds/meteoritecrater





	The Future Is This:

Santana had been very clear that sex did not equal dating, or whatever, but sometimes when Santana was pushed back against the headboard and her back was arched and her stomach was taut and her thighs were shaking, Brittany would do that thing with her tongue and Santana would tell her she loved her in that voice of raw honesty that made Brittany squeal a little on the inside, like her heart was a potato and Santana had stuck a fork in it and it made that funny noise that meant Santana was going to have to buy a new microwave again.   
  
So Brittany wasn't the smartest person in the world, or, like, the room, even, most of the time. Still, she knew that love wasn't a word that Santana tossed around gayly, despite how often she might say friends said they loved each other all the time and it didn't mean anything so stop being so mushy before she had to do something to  _prove_  that she didn't love her, like give her cat a mohawk again. She'd done that once, and called it Puck, and  _pretty much_  it had been the meanest thing Santana had ever done to her. Or her cat. Brittany had cried, and though Santana had said that he looked ridiculous with the cat sweater she bought to keep him warm, she hadn't done anything half as mean since. Santana was horrible to everyone, and she tried to be horrible to Brittany too but mostly Brittany just laughed at her now because she knew Santana couldn't stay mad. Sometimes Santana stayed mad, but those were kind of the best times, because afterwards Santana would just like, appear out of nowhere in her bedroom. Brittany wasn't sure how she got there, but she figured she was a little bit like Santa like that, with the chimneys and things, but that wasn't surprising because Santa and Santana were practically the same name. Only Santana was a little too dirty to have five year olds sitting on her lap, because they would have sex in the dark, and it would be gentle and  _nice_ , and kind of how she imagined Santa would have sex with her on Christmas if he ever did. And Santana wouldn't even threaten to do anything mean, in fact, she came quite close to promising that she wouldn't, ever again, but Brittany always stopped her with a kiss, or strategically placed fingers because strategically placed fingers were kind of her speciality, and she knew that was a promise that Santana wouldn't enjoy keeping.  
  
Santana never actually did mean things anymore, which she said was just because all she had to do was threaten Brittany for her to get upset, but Brittany was very rarely upset when Santana was around (except for when she was already upset because her favourite characters on Grey's broke up or died or got cancer or something - usually Santana would roll her eyes at her and huff a little, but she would always hug her so  _that_  didn't matter). So she was pretty sure it was just because Santana was mushy, really, on the inside, because even though Santana tried to be mean to her, she made it clear to everyone else that if they tried it they'd regret it. Everyone was too scared of Santana to be mean to her anymore, which suited Brittany just fine because Santana was the only one who could be mean without it bothering her. It was actually kind of cute when she rolled her eyes at her, because Brittany could see how her lips twitched in that way that other people mistook for a sneer but Brittany knew was actually just Santana's version of a giggle.  
  
Santana wasn't very love smart, Brittany was sure, because otherwise she would know what Brittany knew - that this wasn't really just sex, no matter how many times she slept with other people to convince everyone. Even when she was sleeping with other people, she was  _always_  sleeping with Brittany. Santana said that was just because they were besties, but Brittany knew better. And if there was anything that Brittany was smart at, it was Santana, because she knew her through and through and she read her like a book, or actually, one of those glossy magazines with lots of pictures of really hot naked girls in them. And Brittany knew, without being told, that every time Santana touched her it was a promise, because Santana had looked out for her since they'd met and Brittany couldn't think of a time when this could ever end. In fact, she was pretty sure they'd end up in a house on a hill near a lake with cats and a rainbow but without the rain, so mostly just a sunbow, because that was the only way this could go.  
  
Santana wasn't quite smart enough to have figured this all out yet, but Brittany knew she had at least seventy years to prove it to her, so she could take her time and let Santana believe that she was fooling her with her fake threats; Brittany figured out a long time ago that complying with Santana was the only way to get her to do what you wanted her to. Besides, all of their future wouldn't be perfect until Brittany could get the pet she wanted for their back garden, and that might take a while because Brittany was pretty sure the scientists would have to like, sew up NBA and stuff to make a unicorn.  
  
So, whatever, Santana could say that sex didn't equal dating, but that sounded a lot like Math, to Brittany, and she was pretty sure that rainbows beat Math, only like, every single time.


End file.
